Ninjago: Texting
by NeonZap
Summary: Ever wondered what mindless things the ninja do in there spare time? TEXT! Join, Jay, Nya, Kai and all you other favorite characters as they roll in the new year! (I did this a while ago that's why its the New Year deal...) NOTE: They may contain bad grammar and/or spelling


Jay: Hey Zane?

Zane: Yes…?

Jay: Where… are… you? Like right now.

Zane: …

Jay: WHERE!?

Zane: Uh… The Head…

Jay: ?

Zane: Fancy word for… I'M IN THE BATH ROOM LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jay: 0-0

 _(Zane has left this conversation)_

Kai: IIIIII SAW MOMMIE KISSING SANTA CLAUSE! UNDER THE MISSLTOE LAST NIIIIIGHT!

Lloyd: … I thought ur mom was dead...

Kai: I hate you

Lloyd: Jk dude… get a life yeesh.

Kai: I have one… It's just full of that song :3

 _(Lloyd has left this conversation)_

 _(Jay has started a group text called .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Jay: Hewo

Lloyd: It's not even the New Year yet!

Kai: Day after tomorrow

Zane: Joy!

Cole: Whaaat is that from!?

Zane: What? 'Joy!'

Cole: Yes!

Kai: You seriously don't know?

Cole: Snow joke!

Zane: 0.0 I hate you

Cole: Why?

Zane: I've been waiting all day to find a reason to say that and I never did!

Lloyd: I'm gonna leave Cole to wonder what 'Joy!' is from…

Cole: EVIL!

Jay: …. I KNOW I KNOW!

Cole: Tell meh!

All but Cole: NO!

 _(Cole has left .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Jay: He will be back…

Lloyd: Why would he come back?

Kai: YEAH

Kai: (Dang it caps lock!)

Zane: LOL!

Jay: Cuz he'll never find out what it was… and if he does, he will gloat about it.

Zane: LOL

Kai: 0.0

Lloyd: Wut?

Kai: I just died… X.X

Lloyd and Jay: WHHHYYYYY!?

Zane: LET OLD MMMLAMMM BE FORGOTTEN… AND NEVER BE BRAUGHT TO LIIIGHT! AND HMM MMMM LA HMMM KAKANSVC

Kai: LOL! Zane, you forgot the words! BTW: it's forgot not forgotten.

Zane: That makes no sense, it is bad grammar!

Lloyd: Most old dumb songs are like that…

Kai: X.X

Jay: WHHHHAAAATTTTT

Zane: ONLY IN SUMMER TIME! OPEN IN UP UR EYES OPEN UP UR MIND!

Jay: I don't even know that song XD

Kai: ANYONE WANTS KNOW WHY I DIED?

Lloyd: Imagine Dragons, Jay.

Jay: Who? Oh….

Zane: IMA HOPLESS OPUS!

Kai: Uhg

Jay: Why, Kai?

 _(Nya and Cole entered .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Kai: cuuute gurl

Lloyd: Shoulda known

Nya: ?

Zane: CH-CH-CHERRY BOM CH-CHERRY BOM!

Jay: (Ugh) Who?

Cole: Ohhhh Imagine Dragons!

Zane: ^-^

Kai: Uhhh… NYA!

Nya: *-_-*

Kai: Man I've got no food in dah fridge

Zane: I WANT NO TROUBLE! I WANT NO TROUBLE! I WANT NO TROUBLE!

Kai: …

Cole: Shoot me

Jay: OK EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU RIIIIGHT NOW!

Nya: Bedroom in bed.

Kai: Kitchen!

Cole: I dug a hole, and I am in it now.

Zane: Down stairs freezer.

Lloyd: DAD'S ROOM

Jay: Bed

Zane: YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE FRICTION SO EAS IT ON!

Kai: I want food, and a chick!

Jay: That last part….

Cole: Okeeeey I'm bored

Lloyd: Me2

Kai: Me3

Zane: YYAAAAAA YA YAAAAA

Lloyd: STOP ZANE!

Zane: Haters gonna hate…

Cole: WHO SAYS THAT?

Kai: LOL! Same person that says 'Joy!'

Cole: I HATE U ALL

Nya: :'(

Jay: Big loss

Zane: IT COMES BACK TO YOU! IT COMES BACK TO YOUUUU

Kai: mah ears

 _(Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya leave .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Jay: Wut time is it?

Kai: … 12:04am

Jay: HAPPY THURSDAY

Kai: I'm tired….

Jay: Then sleep…

Kai: Waist of time…

Zane: 99% of sleep is needed!

Kai: 0.0

Jay: 0.0

Zane: What?

Jay and Kai: We had no idea you were there…

Zane: I'M SO SORRY!

Jay: How long are you gonna do that?

Zane: WILL U TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I'M GONNA MAKE IT UP TO YOU… SOME HOW…. SOME HOW…

Kai: Well it's pretty clear Zane's whole playlist is Imagine Dragons…

Zane: IS IT A DREAM?

Jay: …

Zane: THIS IS MY WORD HEART BREAKER GATE KEEPER!

Kai: I actually like that song… but the remix version…

Lloyd: Ok guys I'm at the grocery store… what do u want?

Jay: What's ur budget J

Kai: TOMATO

Zane: ALL THAT I AM IS IT JUST SMOKE AND MIRRIOR?

Lloyd: Tomato, mirror, anything else?

Jay: SPREES

Lloyd: IKR?

Cole: ?

Lloyd and Jay: Google it

Zane: I WANNA DREAAAM

Cole: Cake

Zane: BEEE YON BEEE!

Lloyd: Chocolate?

Cole: YUMEEEE

Lloyd: /^.^/

Kai: Sorry I was showering…

Jay: What store?

Lloyd: A place of hope… and dreams… where they say ur credit card saves a little money when really they are the most expensive…

Cole: Aldie?

Zane: Kroger?

Jay: IGA?

Kai: Cosco

Zane: *Face palm*

Kai: Wut? I spent $400 last week there….

Jay: Holly Ghosts

Cole: THAT'S offensive

Lloyd: LOL! Well I guess that's it…. Oh and I'm at Wal-mart

Jay: I hate you!

Jay: I'm an angel with a shot gun, fighting till the wars won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I will throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe!

Nya: I'd find that very appealing if I didn't have that song on my I-pod

Jay: …

 _(Jay has left the conversation)_

Zane: I do enjoy that song as well The Cab is very creditable for their talent.

Nya: 0.0

Cole: KAI!

Kai: HAI

Cole: Jay is stalking me on Instagram!

Kai: Try Facebook, Twitter, KIK, Text+, Instagram, annnnd E-mail.

Zane: You too?

 _(Kai and Cole have left the conversation.)_

Jay: Sleeeeeeeep, what time?

Kai: 12:24am

Jay: ZZZZZ

Kai: Sleep seriously

Jay: Eh ok.

 _(Jay is catching Z's)_

Kai: They give notifications for that?

Zane: Yes they do…

 _(Kai has left the conversation)_

 _(Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya Reentered .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Zane: NOW DON'Y U UNDERSTAND… THAT I'M NEVER CHANGING WHO I AM!

Nya: NEW YEARS EVE!

Lloyd: Who else is gonna kiss at midnight?

Kai: U finally got a GF?

Lloyd: NO! I finally got a life and realized there is no point in staying up to ridicules times just to watch some STUPID ball drop! I will be kissing… MY PILLOW!

Zane: WE'RE PAINTED RED TO FIT RIGHT IN!

Cole: Anyone seen Jay?

Kai: Nope

Lloyd: No

Zane: WOAH WOAH

Nya: Eh… no

Jay: Hey

Cole: WHERE HAVE U BEEN

Jay: I'm on an air plane….

Kai: Why? To where?

Zane: AND THE ONES WE HAIL ARE THE WORST OF ALL AND THE BLOODS RUN STAIL!

Nya: LOL!

Cole: Yeah where?

Lloyd: …

Jay: I'll send u all a pic from….

Zane: IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE!

Kai: Zane you're creeping me out…

Nya: 2X LOL!

Jay: NEW YORK CITY!

Cole: Moments passed but… why NY?

Lloyd: IK why

Nya: Yeah I'm with Jay

Kai: WUUUUUUT?!

Zane: AMARICA! AMARICA DON'T CRY!

Lloyd: Their going to watch that stupid ball drop….

Jay: YA KNOW IT!

Nya: See u on TV

Kai: I hate you both!

Jay: We know

Zane: LIFT ME UP (LIFT ME UP) GIVE ME STRINGTH TO PRESS ON!  
Nya: Even the echo

Jay: So wut else is everyone else doing this New Year's Eve?

Kai: Working out…

Lloyd: Going to da store

Cole: Uh same as Kai

Zane: BERNOWOOO OR WEE AMARICA! AMARICA! DON'T U CRY!

 _(Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya leave .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Zane: ALOOONE

The Wu Dude: Yo Bra

Garmy: …

The Wu Dude: XD

Garmy: Classic little brother immaturity…

The Wu Dude: Whaaaaat, Naw I gots the longer beard than u! Me WISE

Garmy: *Got

 _(The Wu Dude has left)_

Garmy: … LOL!

Zane: Lol

Garmy: 0.0

JO JO: Yo slow mo

Jay: Dang it who is this?

JO JO: Kai

Jay: Lloyd must have broken into my contacts

JO JO: Does he know ur pin code?

Jay: 0.0 Nu

JO JO: Ok whats my contact name?

Jay: JO JO and how could he have done it? I'm on a plane!

JO JO: He must have before you left

Jay: I changed ur contact

Kai: SWEET gtg byeee

Jay: Bye…

Jay: and the hunt shall continue

Crazy Singing Guy: Indeed

Jay: 0.0

Mole: Hey Jay

Jay: Cole?

Mole: Yes…

Jay: ok

Cole: Why?

Jay: Who is this?

Crazy singing guy: Zane… WHO WANTS TO DREAMMMMM I WANNA DREAM…

Jay: Makes sense

Zane: MAYBE I'M BREAKING UP WITH MYSELF

Ur Babe: Hey

Jay: Nya?

Ur Babe: Yes….

Jay: OK!

Nya: Why?

Jay: LOL! No reason…

 _(Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya reenter .:New Year of 2016:.)_

Kai: How come we always return to this chat?  
Jay: I forgot why we left

Zane: DO U KNOW DO U KNOW

Lloyd: I remember…

Cole: Zane I will pay you $100 bucks if u stop

Zane: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Jay: I should start singing… 0.0

Nya: Lol!

Lloyd: That must mean no

Kai: Ima gonna go shower

Jay: You showered yesterday

Kai: I do it everyday

Nya: -.-

Kai: I gotta finish watching this chick movie with all these pretty gurls

Cole: WHATS IT CALLED?

Kai: IDK I found it on TV… There's the HOTTEST ONE!

Jay: Cole, is it The Agony?

Cole: Ok that sounds familiar

Lloyd: Same person, Cole.

Cole: UHHHHHHHGGGGGGG

Nya: Lol

Kai: Cole, its channel 236 on the TV

Cole: YUS

Lloyd: Excuse while I do nothing with that knowledge

Cole: Who says that?

Zane: Same show

Cole: NUUIUUUUU

Nya: Cole the channel for the show is 296 look it up…

Kai: THERES A CHICK IN A CAT FIGHT

Cole: I'm too amused with Kai's programming to go to Nya's channel

Zane, Jay and Lloyd: Get a life guys…

Nya: LOL!

Kai: Lloyd its obvious ur watching it too…

Lloyd: *^_^*

Nya: Lol

CRA CRA: Jay?

Jay: UHG who is this?

CRA CRA: Lloyd…

Jay: Did u hack my phone and change my contacts?

CRA CRA: Nope

Jay: Hello who is this?

Grandma: Garmadon…

Jay: What's with the '…'

Garmadon: Cause you never text me.


End file.
